


Hammers and foam toy swords

by OverThinkinLincoln



Series: A Comforting Kind of Chaos [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Ahh shit, F/F, F/M, FUCK, M/M, Sara Lance Needs a Hug, Zari tomaz is in over her head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverThinkinLincoln/pseuds/OverThinkinLincoln
Summary: “Hey… saraaaaa….” Zari waved smiling uncomfortably. “Funny seeing you here you know I been meaning to ask you-”Zari’s mouth snaps shut when she sees the look on sara’s face. “Heh…” She lets out a shaky breath, “Crap.”“Heyyyy avvaa… I was just telling sara here about-” Zari trails off at a loss for words. “Um.. “ She sighs and pops her lips together. “Crap.”





	1. Simply put, it was complicated

 

Zari wonders how long it will take before sara notices she's gone. Zari estimates she had about 4 hours. Boy, she was wrong.

 

Sara is waiting for her outside her window staring her down watching her climb down from the ladder. Unfortunately for Zari, Sara was “A mother fucking ninja” and it took until zari got to the ground and started walking for her to notice Sara leaning against the mailbox going through the mail like it was no ones business

 

“Hey… saraaaaa….” Zari waved smiling uncomfortably. “Funny seeing you here you know I been meaning to ask you-”

 

Zari’s mouth snaps shut when she sees the look on sara’s face. “Heh…” She lets out a shaky breath, “Crap.” 

 

“Yep.” Sara nods putting her hand on zari’s back and leading her back inside the house. “Lets chat.”

 

Ava is up too. Coffee in hand, She's stirring it lightly as she joins sara, sitting on the coffee table across from Zari, who is on the couch.

 

_ Fuck. _

 

“Heyyyy avvaa… I was just telling sara here about-” Zari trails off at a loss for words. “Um.. “ She sighs and pops her lips together. “Crap.” 

 

Ava nods. “Stupid choice huh?”

 

“I didn’t think I was going to get caught.” She mumbles

 

“Funny how that works.” Sara tilts her head, “isn’t it?”

 

Ava lets her hand brush sara’s. “Do you want to tell us where you were going? Or are we going to sit here all night?” 

 

Zari mumbles something again inaudible to the two adults. 

 

“Zari.” Ava warns. Zari  _ knows  _ that tone. She really didn’t want to do this tonight. She should be skateboarding down the big hill with nate by now. Her eyes go wide. Nate.

_ Fuck. _

Right now, Nate, her partner in crime, was waiting for Zari to come around to his window with the ladder. As zari isn't currently available. Nate was waiting on the roof in the dark. Cold. 

 

“I.. uh.. Think I've been.. Uh..  properly chastised. Yep!” Zari hops up. Sara and Ava share a look. “So i’m going to go to bed… I’m super sorry and I’ll never do it again. Thanks, moms!” Zari places her hands together and attempts to duck out of the room.

 

“Sit your ass down. Zari Tomaz!” 

 

“Yep, yep. Doing that.” zari didn’t have time to sit down. A loud crash comes from upstairs.

Ava sighs shaking her head. “I got it.”  She lets her hand fall from sara's shoulder as she climbs the stairs  Sara gives a good long glare to zari as she sits back down.

 

_ Well,  _

_ Fuck. _

 

The scene from upstairs was something to been taken out of a movie. John was standing in the hallway with nothing on but boxer briefs. His skinny frame somewhat comical if Ray wasn’t in his pajamas with a hammer in his hand and a foam sword in the about to attack john. Nate was scrambling to get up from his current position on the floor with the broken window behind him. They all froze when ava rounded up the stairs.

 

“Saraaa!” Ava wavering voice called from up stairs “I’m gonna need some back up.”


	2. in the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama's got a headache

Once Zari had gotten caught, there had been no one to help Nate get down from the roof. The window behind him locked, Nate tried taping on the window just enough to wake his roommate. Ray had woken up alright as had john, who was a few rooms over. Once ray was awake and saw the situation ray had grabbed the hammer that he kept in his room for inventing and went to go tap the locks open. Unfortunately, John had swaggered into the room,  pretty much naked, and threatening to tell. Ray, always the loyal one, had decided to keep that from happening by using a foam sword to attack his older brother. Meanwhile, Nate who was still outside had managed to shatter the window and fall onto the floor. 

 

Sara was livid.

Ava was shook.

 

Ava managed to pry ray off john, so that was a plus. The hammer had been taken away, and the glass cleaned off the floor. The twins, who had woken up, been sent back to bed. 

 

“Ava,” John was smirking, moving his hand in a light circle like he always did. “Can you really blame me, luv? He was going to-”

 

“Yes. Sit down.”

 

“Mom.” Zari was ignoring the little voice of reason that told her to sit down and shut up. “Technically you can’t blame us for sneaking out. As we never actually asked… you never said no. soo really… this is your fault.”

 

If looks could kill, zari was five feet under

 

Sara cleared her throat, and ava placed a calming hand on sara’s chest causing sara to sigh. “Zari you are grounded, 2 weeks. Got it?”

 

“Yeah. I got it.” Zari said disappointedly. Zari considered this a win considering the last time she tried to sneak out before she had to do dishes for 2 weeks. And zari  _ really _ hated doing dishes. 

 

Sara continued, looking at the young boy on the couch.  “Ray- please try to keep your hands to yourself.” He still had a foam sword in his hand and was in his matching top and bottom plaid pajamas.  Ray was just excited to be included in all the commotion. He nodded excitedly at sara. “Okay, mom!” 

 

“Nate, you are using your money to fix the window.” 

 

Nate nodded solemnly. He supposed his deserved that. But his defence who has automatic locking windows in the first place?

 

“And John?” The oldest of the teens was slouching lazily on the couch in nothing but his tight boxer briefs.

 

“Put some clothes on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for all of you wondering-  
>  I do not take living souls, only dead ones. although, I appreciate the sentiment
> 
> Noah :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are loved, So are pieces of your dying soul.
> 
> Noah :)


End file.
